fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AkihsulKaz/Tfw when you're too lazy to write but still want to write
If you're ever hoping I'll ever have proper blog titles like before then don't. Then again it feels like no one reads this blogs because of the blog titles lol. Anyways, you read the title. I'm lazy. But I wanted to write, but not full episodes. So instead, I wrote random snippets/scenes for Spectrum Heart! that may or may not pop up depending if I end up revising some stuff. Warning, spoilers ahead! If you're not particularly interested in being spoiled since most of the supposedly unrevealed information is already on the page then proceed all you want^^ ---- "You can be stopped..." Venom's laughter halted. The princess stood up slowly with knees trembling from every inch of rising. "You will be stopped!" Her voice raised alongside the sceptre as she pointed the tip at Venom's chest. For once, he felt intimidated. His eyes widen as he took one step backwards. There was something in her voice that felt like every word was real, that he will indeed, be stopped. Her eyes still screamed rage and determination even with the tears that pour from it. The blue-tinted heart began to emit a glow. Iris held back tears as she continued pointing it at Venom, her hands shaking as she tightened her grip on it. Red mist covered around Venom, and slowly it flew towards the heart. Venom fell to his knees as he began coughing. Iris continued, holding the sceptre now with both hands as she struggling on holding it further. Right now, if she wanted to at least weaken Venom, she needed to battle with fatigue, too. All of the mist was starting to be absorbed by the heart. Venom was now lying on the floor. He tried reaching out a hand towards Iris but failed. His voice was weak as his eyes slowly close itself. The mist was now gone. The princess immediately fell down. A scream came from the distance. Iris looked at the direction of the voice, the two blurred silhouettes getting closer was enough for her to deduce who they were. With a crooked smile, she uttered two words. "Find...me..." Another scream. Then came darkness. ---- Hoshiyo walked down the hallways of the school early in the morning, greeting students and reprimanding anyone that was running along or was being too loud as they all went in their classrooms. A wave slipped out as she passed by 2-B, seeing Amaya inside tending to the plants by the window. Amaya smiled back as Hoshiyo went back on her route. After finishing a stroll of the entire school, Hoshiyo went back to the student council office for a quick break. As she opened the door, a soft, young voice spoke behind her. "Uhm, excuse me...?" "Yes, what is it?" Hoshiyo turned around and smiled. But upon seeing the face of the mysterious voice, something tight crept in her chest. Though it wasn't that she felt fear, there was only a feeling of nostalgia. But what really was it? "Hello?" She asked again. Hoshiyo was out of her trance. "Sorry, sorry. I must have spaced out all of a sudden," Hoshiyo let out a light chuckle. "What was it again?" "You're Mitsue Hoshiyo-senpai, right?" Hoshiyo nodded. "That's me. I've never seen you before. Are you a transferee?" "Yes, that's exactly why I'm here. I was told you volunteered to guide me later in this school." "Oh yes, I did say I would. What was it your name was?" Hoshiyo opened the door as she invited her inside. She browsed through some piles of papers as she awaited an answer. "Akemi Aya," the girl replied. Hoshiyo nodded as she held up a paper with Aya's name on. "Well then, Akemi-san, I can direct you to the classroom for now. I believe we have time, so we can begin with some of the common rooms if you'd like." "That'd be great! Thank you," Aya smiled with glee. That feeling hit Hoshiyo again, but only for a split second. "Follow me, then." She walked out of the room while Aya followed a little bit behind. Hoshiyo brought up her smile again as she went towards Aya's assigned classroom. A thought lingered her mind. "I need to tell the others." ---- "No! No, no no, absolutely no!" "Calm down, Namika," Emiko sighed as Namika was pulling her hair. The two were alone in the clubroom, Emiko just sitting by the couch and Namika walking around in frustration. She stopped to face Emiko with a groan. "That girl is Aurora! Of all people! How can I calm down!? I should've seen it. They're both annoying!" Another groan left her as she went back to walking. Emiko muttered. "I don't think Mitsue-san is that annoying..." Namika stopped again to reply. "What do you mean you don't think she's that annoying!? She definitely is! How is she a damn Pretty Cure!?" Emiko rolled her eyes. "Stop messing up your hair. It was already messy normally, you're just making it worse." "I don't care!" Three knocks echoed as the two simultaneously looked at the door. The door slid open to reveal Mitsue Hoshiyo, giving a slight bow and a smile on her face. "Do you mind if I come inside?" The two just stared at her. Before Emiko could say "yes", Namika walked up to the door and closed the door on Hoshiyo. "Nope!" ---- Yeah I don't know what this was. This is what you get for suffering from boredom and laziness lmao Category:Blog posts